


be the one you call, the one to reach for (keep you right here next to me)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Woojin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kim Woojin, Top Bang Chan, implied! masturbation, insecure! kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin goes into heat.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	be the one you call, the one to reach for (keep you right here next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> been having ‘how'm I doing’ by eric nam on repeat ~

Chan knocks on the closed door.

“Woojinnie?” he calls. “Is everything _ok_ in there? You haven't left the room for a while.” supplying another knock. _I'm getting worried about you._

There was no answer as the raven grabs the doorknob, his stomach twisting when he discovers that it's unlocked. Anyone could've got in at this point.

“Hey,” he advances past the door. “I came to check on—” not entirely equipped for a flustered Woojin with rosy cheeks on the other side gasping in surprise.

‘ _Woah_.’ seeing the brunette sitting at the center of his bed with his pajama top on, cute bears decorated all over the article of clothing. It was the only thing he truly had on with everything else expose below the waist and out in the open for Chan to stare at freely and hungry.

He swallows. “ _Oh_ , Wooj baby…”

Woojin practically whimpers at hearing his name being called. He soon whines, “P- _please_ don't come any closer, it's already e-embarrassing for me,” hands shyly tucking its way into his tanned thighs.

The other overlooks his protests, choosing to step closer ( _“I'm d-dirty, so you should leave Chan.” “No, no don't worry about it. It’s okay Woojinnie.”_ ) to sit in front of the shaking brunette on top of the rug below his feet.

He notes the use of a bright used purple vibrator and a bottle of spilled lube cast to the side. ‘ _Must've not been enough for him to get through it.’_

Not saying anything, his full attention was fully set on the nervous omega who backs up against the wall rather coercively.

“Are you okay? You look like you're—”

“— It's m- _my_ body,” he simply explains, pink lips quivering. “I don't know what to d-do... it feels _weird_ but I need s-something to make it better,” averting his eyes away. He doesn't want to face Chan after his indirect confession. He's already ashamed of being caught red-handed in his crimes of pleasures. What _more_ else can he do?

Chan reaches out and grabs onto one of his hands, tenderly caressing the smooth skin there to get him to calm down. He flinches on instinct but later on welcomes the contact.

It feels so _nice_ , he willingly admits enjoying the warm touch coming from the alpha who provides it. It made him feel safe and secure, not terrified like he was in the beginning.

“I'm sorry it must be very difficult for you to deal with this.”

“N-not your fault, it just h- _hurts_ a lot,” almost sobs Woojin, leaning in close for Chan to ruffled his hair because the tiny pout on his face looks so adorable in the situation they are currently in right now.

“I bet it is,” he does feel compassion for the omega's discomfort. He wouldn't understand how it felt since he was born as alpha yet he could imagine all of the pain Woojin is having at this moment. “But hey I could help you with your heat,” bringing the hand he was holding up to his mouth, pressing a delicate kiss on the back of the omega's palm. “That is if you _want_ me to... I don't want to force you to say yes, it's only a suggestion to consider okay?"

Woojin's mouth form into a small ‘o’.

The alpha chuckles. How much cuter can he get?

“... Is that o- _okay_ with you? We've not bonded as soulmates,” mumbling the last part to himself but Chan caught it and nods his head, surprising the omega.

“We can, that is if you're all right with me biting into your neck for us to become mates,” he affirms, not seeing any problem with it. “I just need your permission for it to start baby. That's what matters the most to me right now my love.”

Woojin fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “O-okay… I guess I am fine with that,” uncertainty was still there.

Chan gently cups his face in his hands, “I love you Woojin and I'll be the happiest man to be bonded to someone as beautiful as you. Don't ever forget _that,_ ” wiping away the wet tears that fall down the omega's face.

“M-me too, I love you Channie!” wrapping his arms around Chan's neck and accepting the open kiss the alpha gives him.

They were going to get through this with Chan by his side. Things are gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> was there supposed to be smut? yes, why yes but I went against and didn't add in it cause I wanted it to focus more on chan and woojin figuring out things between them.
> 
> maybe I'll add a second part where chan helps woojin :') but for now, enjoy this ♡
> 
> weekends are usually the time I post often. but don't wanna overload lol.


End file.
